A Loony Jackle Story
by The NightDragon
Summary: Jackle's sent to defeat NiGHTS and convinces himself that he's a genius. NiGHTS convinces himself that he's clever. Plenty of CoyoteRoadrunner references. Please be kind.


Disclaimer -  
Don't you hate these?  
  
Me too.  
  
I don't own Jackle, NiGHTS, or any other NiGHTS into Dreams characters. If I did, I'd be rich right now and could publish my own stories instead of  
posting them here.  
I don't own Wile E. Coyote or the Roadrunner, either.  
  
Be nice to me, okay?  
  
_  
  
Well this is what happens when I watch too many cartoons. It occurred to me as I was writing my last Jackle fic that he sounds a lot  
like Wile E. Coyote. (In the talking episodes, of course)  
  
From there, the idea took on a life of its own, and would not leave me  
alone until I had written something.  
  
So here's something.  
  
It's short, and it's stupid. . .  
  
But it makes me smile.  
  
That's all that really matters.  
  
I probably won't bother continuing this unless I get a lot of requests . .  
. but somehow, I don't see that happening, do you?  
  
Anyway, here's the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Loony Jackle Story  
  
Hello and welcome to Soft Museum, land of unstable terrain, unpredictable architecture. . . and currently, the prison of one misunderstood genius.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself.  
  
My name is Jackle, and I am a Nightmaren, Second Class.  
  
The "Second Class" refers only to my lot in life, and not my abilities.  
  
You see, I was created to be a boss 'maren, fending off any pests that might threaten my master, Wizeman.  
  
I have tried to show that I'm far too handsome and intelligent to be wasted in this manner, but . . . well, Wizeman's word is law and all.  
  
I have but one task assigned to me, and after that task is accomplished, I will be free to return to Nightmare Castle.  
  
What is this great task?  
  
Simply to defeat NiGHTS.  
  
Ah, but you are already seeing my problem.  
  
NiGHTS is undefeated, and even our glorious General, Lord Reala cannot stop him.  
  
However . . . Reala is not a genius.  
  
Thus, where Reala's brutish strength has failed, my brainpower shall succeed! And thus begins our story. . .  
  
"What story?"  
  
Why the one that I am narrating, of course!  
  
"Ooh, neat! So um. . .what's it about?"  
  
It is about my defeat of NiGHTS and how I overcome the odds to become the number one Nightmaren!  
  
"I see . . . but it'll never work, if you don't mind my saying so."  
  
What? Why?  
  
"Well, NiGHTS is just so quick, strong and powerful . . . not to mention incredibly good looking. And besides. . ."  
  
Wait a minute. . .  
  
"Besides . . . now that you've stated your intentions, anyone can avoid your tricks, Jack!"  
  
Jackle's face fell as two and two came together.  
  
"That . . . that was NiGHTS!"  
  
In the distance, NiGHTS stuck his tongue out before zipping away. Jackle clenched his disembodied hands in anger.  
  
"To the drawing board!"  
  
Later, Jackle could be found testing a rope, which led up to a boulder, resting on a spongy hill.  
  
Beneath the hill, a large doll with a sign marked "Dreamer" on its chest was tied to a stake.  
  
Jackle examined his work.  
  
"This would work so much better in Stick Canyon, but this is all that I have to work with. Still. . ."  
  
The caped Nightmaren's floating mouth flipped into a malicious grin.  
  
". . .NiGHTS can never resist a dreamer in distress! When he comes to save that doll, I just pull this rope, and NiGHTS is squashed into his 2D form - permanently!"  
  
He cupped a floating hand beside his mouth, trying to sound like a woman.  
  
"NiGHTS! Oh, help me! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Nearby, NiGHTS pulled up sharply, looking at the dummy. With a little sigh, he turned and dove for it.  
  
"Almost. . ."  
  
Jackle grinned.  
  
"Almost. . . NOW!"  
  
He pulled, laughing as the boulder fell.  
  
Unfortunately, NiGHTS whizzed right past, tangling the rope briefly before flying away.  
  
Jackle winced as the boulder was tugged toward him.  
  
"I want my Wizeman. . ."  
  
CRASH!!! 


End file.
